Only Friends
by rangeroftheNorth52
Summary: In Lothlórien, Legolas tells Aragorn of his love for him, but Aragorn loves Arwen and considers Legolas only a friend. My response to all the slash about the two of them.


**Summary: In Lothlórien, Legolas declares his love for Aragorn, who politely turns him down. A response to all the slash written about these two characters.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in their true forms belong to Tolkien.**

**I wrote this story because sometimes I just get really fed up with all the Aragorn/Legolas slash out there. Tolkien never suggested that they had any kind of relationship other than being members of the same Fellowship, and for that matter, neither did Peter Jackson (I think… LOL). So just for fun, I decided to write about what would REALLY have happened if, say, Legolas tried to make a move on Aragorn. He would never actually do that, obviously, but besides that I tried to write them as true to their characters as possible. Don't take this too seriously, folks, I just thought it would be interesting to write!**

**So read on to find out what happens!**

Only Friends

Evening was falling fast in Lothlórien, the shadows deepening with each passing minute. Alone together in a quiet glade, a man and an elf sat side by side on a mossy log, mallorn branches forming a golden canopy above their heads.

Both of them knew what the other was thinking of without saying anything. The death of Gandalf was still fresh in their minds, the vivid images of his battle with the Balrog branded in their memories. Everyone in the Fellowship mourned for the wizard's loss, but it seemed to Legolas that Aragorn had taken it the hardest. Now that Gandalf was gone, he would take on the responsibility of leading the Fellowship, and Legolas knew it was a heavy weight on the man's shoulders.

Aragorn broke the silence, saying, "If only Gandalf were still here! Without his wisdom and guidance, I fear our fate may turn down a dark path. And aside from that, we have lost a great friend as well, one who I knew long and who was dear to me. How can I replace him? The fate of the Ring, and indeed perhaps all of Middle-earth lies in the hands of this Fellowship, yet I know not whether I am worthy of leading it."

Legolas glanced sideways at his friend. Aragorn sat hunched over on the log, his elbows resting on his knees and his shaggy head in his hands. A pang of tenderness and sympathy for his friend struck Legolas' heart. Aragorn looked so tired and vulnerable at that moment, and Legolas felt somewhat honored by this. He knew the man did not like to show weakness, always trying to stay strong for the rest of the Fellowship. To let down his guard in front of the elf meant that he felt he could trust Legolas. _I will not let you down, mellon nin_, Legolas silently vowed, adding wistfully, _my love_.

Then Legolas suddenly wondered if perhaps this was the time for him to tell Aragorn of his love for him. "Estel," he said softly, touching Aragorn's arm.

Aragorn raised his head, his grey eyes catching the last of the evening light and turning to bright silver flames. "Yes, mellon nín? What is it?"

He had waited so long for this moment, but now that it was here, Legolas could not find the words to express what he wanted to say. Nor did he trust himself to speak them. Instead, he simply reached out and embraced Aragorn.

The impulsive motion took both of them by surprise. Likewise, Aragorn was surprised to feel the utmost care and tenderness with which Legolas touched him. As if he, Aragorn, was a statue made of glass, and a mere rough movement might break him.

And in truth, this was not far from Legolas's own thoughts. The life of a man was after all but a heartbeat in the life of an elf. His friend, the Hope of Men though he was, may as well have been a fragile flower, his existence as fleeting as the blooming of a rare blossom. And in the elf's mind, though he would not have dared say it aloud, Aragorn was just as beautiful.

"My friend, I have never doubted you. The blood of Elendil flows in your veins, the blood of your ancestors beside whom you will someday stand, your deeds counted as great as theirs. Yet even if it were not so, I would still follow you to the end. Because of this."

Legolas took a deep breath and gently laid his hand on Aragorn's chest, over his heart. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again, distracted by the way his fingers tingled when he touched him. The words seemed to have fluttered from his mind like dry leaves from a tree in autumn. Aragorn kept his grey eyes steadily fixed on Legolas's face, but did not say a word.

A cool wind whistled through the trees, rustling the leaves and sending some of them drifting to the ground. Legolas felt Aragorn shiver slightly, and the elf leaned in close, wrapping his arms around the man's lean shoulders and hugging him tightly. "The only one who ever doubted you is yourself," he murmured into Aragorn's ear, his lips inches away from his face. "I love you," Legolas breathed, so softly he almost could not hear the words himself. "I have always loved you, Estel."

All at once Legolas brought his lips to Aragorn's cheek and kissed the scruffy beard. The elf felt Aragorn stiffen beneath his hands, all the muscles in his body tensing as if he were about to scream, or perhaps to run. Legolas pressed his palm gently against Aragorn's chest. "Be still, my friend. You have nothing to fear."

Aragorn sighed deeply, his rigid body relaxing. He raised his head to look at Legolas, pulling away and placing his hands on his friend's shoulders in an abrupt gesture. _Do not make this any harder than it has to be, Legolas._

Legolas could feel his friend's rapid heartbeat through his shirt, and suddenly he realized that Aragorn was uncomfortable with the situation. He quickly withdrew his hand, letting it fall limply to his side. "I am sorry, mellon nin," he said quietly, saddened that he had caused his friend distress when that was the last thing he'd been trying to do. "I would never hurt you, Estel."

Aragorn's eyes dropped to his feet. "I know that, Legolas," he answered. "I simply ask of you not to… touch me like that again." He looked up and met Legolas's eyes, his silver gaze carrying more meaning than his words. Aragorn brought his hand to the Evenstar pendant at his neck. "I would not have my marriage be anything but pure." He glanced at the elf's face, noting his downcast expression. "Our friendship is of great value to me, Legolas. All I wish is for our relationship to be one of brotherhood. Do not ask to taint it in any way," he said softly. His voice was gentle, but there was a warning in it too.

The wind sighed gustily, mirroring Legolas's thoughts. "I am sorry… I know not what I meant to do. I -- I was hasty, Estel, and I fear I have lost your trust."

Aragorn turned back and gave Legolas a slight smile. "I know you did not wish to hurt me, only to comfort me in my strife. Your actions were misled, perhaps, but your intentions were true. Surely you know I can forgive that, Legolas."

He laid his hand on Legolas's arm. "But do not pledge your love to those who cannot return it. You deserve better than that, my friend."

Legolas found nothing to say, but stared at his friend, stricken.

"Come, Legolas, the hour is late, and we must soon rejoin the others. Let us do so as friends," Aragorn said after a long silence. "I deem that we will not speak of this matter again, to each other or to anyone else. Consider it forgotten, and count no hard feelings between us."

He stood up and extended his hand to the elf, forgiveness written clearly on his face and in his actions. Legolas took his hand gratefully, and together they walked off through the shadowy trees of Lothlórien. And not a word was spoken of it again.

~the End~

**Well, that's my response to the Aragorn/Legolas theory! Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review telling me what you think. And by the way, the next chapter of The Bad Dog will be up soon, and hopefully a new story too!**

**Cheers,**

**rangeroftheNorth52**


End file.
